<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baked Alive by Raven_emerald</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591806">Baked Alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_emerald/pseuds/Raven_emerald'>Raven_emerald</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Crying, Death Threats, Forced Prostitution, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Loki &amp; Thor Bro Feels (Marvel), Minor Character Death, Multi, Prostitute Loki (Marvel), Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Loki (Marvel), Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Underage Drug Use, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_emerald/pseuds/Raven_emerald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has found his brother coming to thier house after twelve long years, the one who had been sent to another country for his education. Loki has changes and so has Thor.<br/>Thor has this new ambition of learning something very new and so goes to another place to fulfil his new interests leaving his brother alone in their house with thier sick father. </p><p>Circumstances come where Loki needs to leave his college and to continue the job Thor was doing. What little did Loki know that he would not get out of the job bring alive and without being burnt and hurt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Loki/Natasha Romanov, En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki/Taneleer Tivan, Fandral/Loki (Marvel), James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Steve Rogers, Loki &amp; Thor, Loki (Marvel)/Everyone, Loki/Ebony Maw, Loki/Odin (Marvel), Loki/Stephen Strange, Loki/Steve Rogers, Loki/Taneleer Tivan, Loki/Thanos (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So another fic!<br/>My mind is a mess right now. Many things going on and so many things to do.<br/>Enjoy the story☺️🤗🤗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Hello brother"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Loki oh my god is that you?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thor asked as he heard his baby brother's voice on the other line. How many days had it been? How many years had it been since he had not listened to his brother's voice? Loki's voice was completely changed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Why any doubts brother?" "Head to toe completely and surely your annoying brother Thor."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was as savage as ever wasn't he?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"How are you Loki?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I heard that you are leaving for some buisness?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh yes brother! I am."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yes, and you are so arrogant that you don't even say that to your brother huh blabbering mouth?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sorry brother I've been busy."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Okay. I'm comming home, keep the house clean, tell father and don't forget to buy me a dozen of strawberries and some puddings."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Loki how ar-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thor sighed, as Loki cut the phone abruptly. His brother was always like this, impatient yet patient. Kind yet sharp.<br/><br/>Thor did nit believe what he had heard. Was Loki comming back? Could that be possible? He felt tears buckle up in his eyes. Tears of pure joy. How many years had it been since Loki had not seen him? Seen all if them?</p><p><br/>Even when their mother was dead, Loki did not get a proper flight to come here and to say her a last goodbye. Loki was always her favourite son. Just like how he was his father's. Thor did not know what to do. A river of happiness flooded through his chest even in the sadness. For a moment, he felt his world go blank and saw noone but Loki. The small Loki whom he had known and seen while he had left their house. How many days of darkness had he spent? How many days of sadness had he been through missing his brother?<br/><br/>Loki was changed now. Well he had not seen his brother, but his voice said it. The last time he called was when their mother, Frigga had died. That's it. He had called to say that he can not come and that the flight has been cancelled.<br/>And from then till now, he had not heard his brother's beautiful voice. It had changed. Loki's voice was not soft, dignified, and sharp. Like a voice of an angel and yet so rigid and firm with his words. Loki had always been like that. He was a one with both sides. Both dark and light. He used to make chaos and even unite people with his soft words. He was soft and rough. Was strong and weak both. He was caring and arrogant both at once. Thor smiled to himself, thinking about his little brother's unique behaviour. He had always been different. From all of them. Unique in his own ways.<br/>A tear fell on his lap as he remembered Loki leaving them.<br/>It was when Loki was seven years old that he had left thier house and family for his education.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was when Loki was seven years old that he had left thier house and family for his education. </p><p>Loki had always been an intelligent one. He was way far brave than his own age. Thor himself who was twelve years older that Loki, felt like a fool whenever his brother spoke tricky and formal words. </p><p>Loki loved giving speeches. Even though not everyone were interested. Well they were interested, but the problem was they would not understand what Loki said in his speeches. Thor remembered he would always drag his friends to hear Loki's speech, and they would sit on the carpet while Loki stood on the chair, stratening his dress and running his hands through his hairs. Thor would be so exited about Loki's speech at the beginning, but at the end, he and all of his friends, started to feel bored. Loki would use words and adjective which they never heard. He use to speak in such a high vocabulary that Thor, who was so much older tht Loki too could not catch him. And so, all the while Thor and his friends would look at Loki's cute face and listen to his beautiful voice. </p><p>The memories made Thor chuckle, how good had those days been.. when he and his brother were together..</p><p>They lived in a small city in Australia. A city where there were no good education facilities. Well there were, but not as good to match Loki's sharp thinking. It had been mother's idea to send Loki to another place for his education and to make him a highly educated person.</p><p>At the first thought, even Loki had accepted happily. Thor could not believe but he too had once accepted to send Loki out of the house. Thor was a kid back then and had thought that he would get rid of his annoying brother and be happy without him. But what did he not know is the pain, which caused him after his little brother faded away from his life. </p><p>Their parents planned to send him to England for his further education. That was when Loki's face fainted. Untill then, he was a small kid playing and eager to go out for his studies. Loki once told that he had believed that going to another country, leaving our parents would make is more responsible and it makes him feel like he's  an adult.</p><p>What Loki had expected was to be sent to some near place where he can still meet his family weekly. But from the day he realised that he would be living in a whole different continent, Loki started to lose courage. He would spend his most time in sitting in a corner or in his room, thinking deeply or hurting himself. He would rarely speak with anyone let enough play. What hurted Thor's heart was that Loki stopped being closer to Thor. He would only speak to their mother and that too very less and in calculated words. He would be inside the house all the day while Thor would play with his friends outside. It hurted Thor. He wanted Loki to be like he was before. </p><p>When once he had forced Loki to come and play with him, Thor remembered that Loki, all of a sudden, started crying. There was three days for his brother's flight departure when he found out how uncontrollable Loki was going to England. </p><p>Thor touched his lap. Loki had cried on that same lap on that day for hours, telling Thor that he did not want to leave his family. But the flight was booked and every single preperation were already done. Thor had tried his best to comfort Loki but he had refused to leave their home. </p><p>The day came and while leaving the house, Loki had made a mess. Thor still had the picture in the back of his mind sticked by a glue. The image of that little eight year old boy crying, begging his parents to not leave him alone. The image of his Loki holding his shirt tight, looking him with tear filled eyes, only asking for one thing- not to leave him alone. Loki had hugged Thor tight saying that he could never leave his brother and lead a life alone all by himself. He had looked into Thor's eyes begging to forgive him for all the mistakes he had done from since his birth. But yet, Thor had nothing to do. He was helpless. He wanted Loki to become a great educated one. </p><p>His heart broke when he ripped Loki off him and sent him to climb the taxi. His heart had sunken to see Loki's wide horror eyes, looking in disbelief. </p><p>He had not slept for a week after that, thinking of how his brother was, where he was, how were the people around him and so. He had many thoughts but the main one which dominated his many thoughts were that what if Loki was being bullied in England while he slept peacefully in Australia?<br/>
Loki was a weak one. He was sharp and strong with his words, defeating anyone, but when it came to physical strength, Loki was lagging. Not that Loki did not have any strength, but a strong person came in front of him, he could not escape. Not with his fast and sharpness. The thought had haunted him for weeks. </p><p>At first, Loki used to post a letter to them very frequently. He was not given a phone for his small age so letter was all. But yet he called Thor and their family through public telephones ensuring his safety. Those words made Thor once come back to life. His brother was safe. After he had bought a new phone for himself also he used to call them.</p><p>But then, things had changed. Thor did not accurately know how. How they had because me so unlinked. How Loki had stopped calling him or sending him messages. And how Loki had completely liked to cut the contact of his own family and had started to treat them as a weakness. It all happened so fast. That was all Thor knew. Loki was nice one day and from the other, he had stopped contacting. Once he had called Loki and had felt anger rise up as Loki had screamed at him and he had shed tears begging to stop calling or keeping a contact with him. From that day, Loki was not receiving any phones or message or photos from his family. Thor made that sure.</p><p>Last time he had called Loki was when their mother died. Loki loved thier mother as much as she loved him. She loved him even more than Thor. And Loki used to call her as once Thor had heard. Only to her. Not anyone else. He use to speak only with her and so his words had died with their mother. Loki was eleven then. Thor had messaged Loki informing about their mother's death and Loki had booked a flight. But due to his unluckiness and they being unfortunate, Loki's flight had been cancelled. Loki's attempts to catch another flight was failed and so he could not attend her funeral. Loki had changed his number from then and Thor had not seen him since.</p><p>And now, after eight years, he is seeing Loki again. All the days he had spent in tears. Christmas was not a Christmas without his brother's beautiful smile which had the power to lit up the whole city. New year was not a big day without hearing his brother's soft voice. Every day had been a mess. A day in hell. Each minute burning in fire.</p><p>Now their city was improved vey much. Now that Thor thinks, Loki could have studied here itself if this city was developed as now. There were many colleges, schools, universities, ask what is not there now. But if only it was back then.</p><p>It always brought the bad memories back to  think about his brother.</p><p>But now, his brother was coming back. Thor could not breath for a second with so many emotions. Shock, surprise, happiness, anger and even confused.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry. Had been a looooooooooooong while. Been busy with my other stories.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door was opened within one tap as Thor saw his brother's beautiful emerald eye's standing right in front of him, glaring at him with a strong gaze. Did Thor even expect this in his wildest dreams?</p><p>His brother was so changed. But he was recognisable. Atleast for Thor he was. His younger brother's cheeks were hollow and his skin was uniquely pale. But yet his weasly appearance was the same from his childhood till now. The same cunning face and mischievous smile reminding him of tw small innocent boy once he had in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Well will you be starting at me all the while or will you welcome me too? I did not come here to be looking at your stupid face at the doorstep."</p><p> </p><p>Thor laughed and shook his head. His brother has not changed even a bit. Same savage boy as ever.</p><p>"Will you be standing there all the while if I do not plan to welcome you brother? Do you have so much patience Loki?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right. Move aside you dumb oaf. And carry my suitcase and bags inside."</p><p> </p><p>Loki pushed Thor aside as he entered the hall and placed his bag sitting on the couch with a huff. He looked around..the house had not changed. It was just like how it was when he had left this place. But oh god.. did these guys even know the meaning of clean?</p><p> </p><p>"Thor, tell me did you murder anyone in here?"</p><p> </p><p>"No why brother?"</p><p> </p><p>"How many days has it been since you have cleaned this hell looking place?"</p><p> </p><p>"A month maybe? Or two."</p><p> </p><p>"Jeez Thor don't you have any shame? You are worthless brother. Let me have some rest and then I'll go on to clean this mess."</p><p> </p><p>Thor went inside the kitchen to pepare a coffee all the while his ears paying attention to the sweet angelic voice as the younger continuously praised him with curses and giving a lecture about hiw to keep the house clean. Thor poured the coffee to a black cup as he smiled at it. This was Loki's favorite coffee cup. It was green and golden and black. Just the colour Loki loved. It had designs of butterflies in green carved in between the gold and black mass of glass. </p><p>Thor added a lot of sugar into it. Loki always loved and prefered coffee instead of tea. And he loved lots of sugar. Jut like the sugar he is. When they were young, their parents did not allow Loki to drink coffee and always had them milk to drink. Loki and Thor would sneak into the same kitchen at night whe his brother would slowly explain Thor how to make a mind blowing coffee and make one for Thor and himself. Honestly, even the gods of heaven would not make like the coffee which Loki makes. It had a heavenly taste filled with lots of love from his baby brother.</p><p> </p><p>Thor observed his brother as his long talented finger picked up the coffee mug and the way his red lips touched the cold galss, his Adam's apple bobbing each time he took a sip all the while his most satisfying voice speaking of something. His raven coal hairs were now too long, almost until his biceps and his figure cutout being the most leanest. And more than everything, he had grown tall. When they were kids Loki would come to the height of Thor's shoulders and now, if Thor was not more muscled and Loki was not thin, then his younger one would look taller than him. His own older brother. Well that means that Loki did not have any problem in London. He had well suply for food and stuff.</p><p> </p><p>Well Loki was now way far beautiful. More cute. He had always been good looking but now, he looked like an angel. A princess. A fairy. It reminded him of snow white.</p><p>His snow skin matching to the red bow tie he had worn. And his thick black hair..he was a male version of the princess snow white. So beautiful. Like a new bloomed rose glittering at the morning fog.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you like it..😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did not want to make this chapter this big, damn it took an hour to write, but it ended up being a hell long one. Bear me😌😌<br/>Hopefully, enjoy it 😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor looked with amused eyes, his lips turning into a chuckle as he saw the change of appearance of his house. Damn his brother. Loki was the best.</p><p>Thor handed Loki a cup of coffee, telling him to take some rest, as he started massaging his little brothers' shoulders, which were now tired and painful from cleaning the whole house, while Thor admired Loki's work perfection.</p><p>His brother was always perfect. Either Loki did no work, but if he did, then it would be perfect and incredibly neat. Loki is another name of neatness and perfection. </p><p> </p><p>The huge house which was filled with the foul smell of as if something was rotten dead was now gone and danced with the wave of sweet mint scent. The scent of Loki. The walls, which was unrecognisable of its original colour now reflected it's fine material with pure golden shining colour. The large staircase was now so neat that it hurt Thor's eyes to see it. The windows were open wide, he could hear the birds chirping out outside and the whole place was buried with happiness. It all marked Loki's arrival. It assured his presence.</p><p>The floors were sweeped neatly with warm water, whenever bare foot touched the cleaned floor, it felt as if Thor was walking on the green warm grass of a warm cool spring day. The blossom of beautiful trees decorated the house, entering from the windows with mesmerizing bright coloured leaves and flowers. Such a beauty.</p><p> </p><p>Truly how many years had it been since Thor had felt something as soothing as this? So as comforting? Ever since they had lost their mother, untill today, this house was nothing but a haunted one. Haunted by the bad memories and incidents happened to Loki and their mother. Never once had this place had such positiveness. And now that their mother's favourite son has returned back again to their house, Loki brings back the scent and memories of their mother with him. If only she was alive to watch the precious sight of her favorite son back home again after so many unfortunate years, spent in despair.</p><p>Thor was bought back to the present from his thoughts when he heard his brother's soothing voice, as sweet as a music tune played from an instrument. Maybe a violin. Loki had always loved violin.</p><p> </p><p>"You hearing me Thor? Thor!"</p><p> </p><p>"You said something brother?"</p><p> </p><p>"You truly are an idiot oaf. Even father has good hearing than you. I said that you have put salt for the coffee instead of sugar."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have any serious plans to kill me Thor? Well if that's the case, you don't need to serve me salt coffee. Just tell me, I can kill myself."</p><p> </p><p>Thor chuckled, picking up the cup from his brother's hand, moving into the kitchen to make another coffee, watching at the amazing gradiation of the beautiful sky turning evening, the pink sky so seducing. All had changed now. Now, Thor and their father had some meaning in living their lives. Now, they were not anymore living inside a unwanted hell. They were now in heaven. Well atleast Thor was. Their father has been unconscious though ever since Loki entered their house. Odin does not even know that Loki is here. He is still not awake from weeks. </p><p>Thor peeped at Loki as his brother hummed his favorite song, Thor humming with him, the sweetest melody forming which Thor would never ever forget. This was like floating in a dream. A dream that Thor and their parents had dreamt of ever since Loki had left the house.</p><p> </p><p>"Hush child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep child hmm hmm from the deep and carry you down in-"</p><p> </p><p>Thor placed the cofee mug in the glass table, the clink sound disturbing Loki's song as he groaned in annoyance, narrowing his brows at Thor who had been successful in grabbing Loki's attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you put sugar or is it cinnamon powder this time?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh for god's sake that was a mistake and I'm sorry Loki."</p><p> </p><p>Thor chuckled before picking up a coffee for himself, taking a sip from it.</p><p> </p><p>"I will make you sorry for that Thor."</p><p> </p><p>There was a sweet rhythm of Loki's soft humming encovering the hall in the blooming silence, perfectly matching with the hot coffee, making that time of memory a memorable one.</p><p> </p><p>"Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me child- and Thor!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hm?"</p><p> </p><p>"What are your plans for your leave to America for your business?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh.. I've-"</p><p> </p><p>"What is it exactly Thor?"</p><p> </p><p>"I want to learn a new course by which I can join a actual company ya know... You know what I mean."</p><p> </p><p>"Would you be fine all on your own?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. Fandral is coming with me. He helped me a lot with this."</p><p> </p><p>"Till when have you planned to be there?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be studying there for some years, it's a six years course, and then I'll join at a job."</p><p> </p><p>"And what about here?"</p><p> </p><p>"What here?"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean by what here Thor? Um asking about father! What about father?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well I was thinking about sending him to an old age hous-"</p><p> </p><p>"ARE YOU INSANE!!"</p><p> </p><p>Loki hit the table hard with his tight fists before standing up in anger, screaming at Thor for what he had decided.</p><p> </p><p>"IS YOUR MIND COMPLETELY FILLED WITH SHIT?!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait..wait Loki calm down. I <em>had </em>planned to send father. Had. And that's past. But now that you have come Loki-"</p><p> </p><p>"I have come? So?"</p><p> </p><p>"You can take care of him can you not?"</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely not."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am nothing but merely a college boy. I need to attend my classes and how do you actually expect me to look after father?"</p><p> </p><p>"Loki please. You know father's health condition. You know how bad is his situation."</p><p> </p><p>Loki let a sigh and sat down on the couch with a huff and a heavy breath, million of thoughts mingling in his mind. It's not like he does not want to take care of Odin, in fact he wants to. But what if his college? Loki bought up all the hope he had and made his heart and mind fixed, his final decision slipping out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"I can. I will take care of father."</p><p> </p><p>"Thankyou Loki. You are the best."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't need those. But how can I? I don't even have a single penny with me Thor."</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you check out some job Loki?"</p><p> </p><p>"You know this time. It is the summer here and I won't get any job that easy. And my studies are not yet over to reach apon a perfect one."</p><p> </p><p>"Well in that case, would you mind continuing my old job brother?"</p><p> </p><p>Loki narrowed his brows hearing to his words. Did Thor even have a job? He sighed in irritation before replying to his brother's question.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes I can. Well I need to do it for money. I have no choise. Tell me where were you working Thor?"</p><p> </p><p>"In a sex house."</p><p> </p><p>Loki choked on his coffee, spilling it all over his green shirt.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song mentioned is called 'Modred's lullaby' by Heather Dale.<br/>I live that song. It's so soothing and if you actually go through the lyrics, there is this one part where it says<br/>"Child, you will always know that your father's a thief."<br/>This line suits Loki so good, and not only that but the whole song somehow relates to Loki.<br/>The song always makes me remember Loki's sad childhood.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b> warning: good Odin</b>😂😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Loki choked on his coffee, staining his green shirt, spilling it all over.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-what?"</p><p> </p><p>"You don't seem to believe me but it's true."</p><p> </p><p>Loki's eyes were blown wide in shock, his hands shaking and his lower lip trembling hearing his brother's words. What the hell-</p><p> </p><p>"You're so shameless Thor!"</p><p> </p><p>"What's so shameless in that huh? I've even done it to you once Loki when you were young....if you remember"</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FOOL?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hm? I don't see why are you so surprised, tell me, brother."</p><p> </p><p>Loki's cheeks turned into a deep tint of red in embarrassment as he lowered his head and clenched the sofa tightly within his wrists, fingers digging in deep with anger. What the fuck did Thor even mean?</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like you have forgotten it Loki, but I had r-"</p><p> </p><p>"Like fuck I have! Cause I don't remember we, brothers, having sex Thor!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Who said about sex Loki hm?"</p><p> </p><p>What-</p><p> </p><p>"So are you not a prostitute Thor?"</p><p> </p><p>A loud sound of laugh echoed the huge hall as Thor burst out into laughter, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as he saw his little brother blush being ashamed. Oh gods, even Loki's ears were turned red!</p><p>Loki spoke up in go bong voice, his voice so soft. He sounded and looked just as like a kid who is sorry and apologizes to it's parents, looking at them with those big cute eyes, speaking in chubby words. His brother was the cutest.</p><p> </p><p>"So you're not a prostitute?"</p><p> </p><p>"No Loki."</p><p> </p><p>"There was no need to laugh for that."</p><p> </p><p>Thor laughed looking at his brother being angry, his hands folding and his brows narrowed. Oh he's so cute that Thor wanted to gobble him up.</p><p> </p><p>"Then what do you do in there Thor?"</p><p> </p><p>"Loki, do you think that prostitution is the only thing going on in a sex house?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I did think so."</p><p> </p><p>"Loki, I give blowjobs."</p><p> </p><p>A sigh of relief washed Loki hearing hus brother. It is just a blowjob.</p><p> </p><p>"Well ya know, I give blow jobs and eat ass, you know I'm good at it."</p><p> </p><p>Loki blushed as Thor looked at him, winking an eye playfully. He of course remember that incident when they were young when he had lost a game and Thor had given him a blow job. He then had felt it dirty, but if he sees it now, after he is older, a blowjob or a handjob is not so weird is it? </p><p> </p><p>"So Loki, would you mind continuing this job? Just handjobs, pussy licking, and eating up ass."</p><p> </p><p>"That would be fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Ok fine then, I'll inform you that you would be replacing me till I come back."</p><p> </p><p>"Do that fast Thor, you only have got two days left for your flight."</p><p> </p><p>"Will do it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, then I'll go and take some rest-"</p><p> </p><p>Both men's faces turned towards the room when they heard a thick cough from inside. They looked at each other's faces before nodding in agreement and hurrying towards the room where their father had woken up. He had not at all opened his eyes from the week.</p><p>Thor picks up Odin, rubbing the old man's chest while Loki runs to the kitchen to bring water for him. The elder son helps his father to sit up on the bed, caressing Odin's back continuously, as he picked up the cup of water from Loki's hand and fed it Odin gobble by gobble, making sure that the aged man not choke. Odin's tired eyes finally looked at his younger, who was massaging his legs and foot, talented fingers neatly rubbing the pressure points, making him feel eased.</p><p>When Thor had said him that his younger son was arriving back at their home, Odin was so happy for hearing the news. A tingle of surprise with shock mixed had coursed through his weary face and heart. But soon after he had heard the news, within a day or two, Odin had fallen back into a sleep from being tired. And now when he sees his son back, back from so many years. Loki has changed a lot it was hard for him to recognize Loki, but the scent, the mint scent of Loki stimulated his brain as his heart filled and flooded with happiness. He placed his hands on his younger son's shoulder, gently pulling him up and making Loki sit on the bed beside him. As Odin looked into those deep emerald eyes, a lonely tear escape his eyes. Not tears of pain but of joy.</p><p>Before Loki could wipe the tears off his father's face, Odin hugged him tightly. Loki was shocked at once but eventually freed up himself, placing his hands on his father's smooth grey hairs and caressing them. How many years had it been since he had found this type of love?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys liked it💓😎</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>